


Fate/ Cosmic

by Interviner



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anyone that can develop this story and make a consistent update are welcomed, Gen, I written this for fun so calm down, May continue in the future if I want to, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interviner/pseuds/Interviner
Summary: He is bored like bored to death. So why not mess around with the 5th Holy Grail War?(Basically, a cosmic being change and plays around with the 5th Holy Grail war for shits and giggles)





	Fate/ Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please do very much note that I am doing this out of an idea that had been circling in my head. If you would like to adopt the story please do notify me.

**"Hm, should I or shouldn't I?"** speaks an unknown entity to himself. He has been interested in a certain cluster of universes recently. The one known as the  _Nasuverse_. Oh yes, the cluster has his attention on them. The cluster's reality is  _unique_ with Earth and other celestial body being sentient, existence of entities, unorthodox beings and so on. But the one that got his attention is a particular ritual called the  _Holy Grail war._ Apparently, it's a ritual created by three Magi family that has a common interest. They together with the supervision of a universal traveller created a holy grail, a wish-granting machine that digs a tunnel to a certain place outside of their universe called the Akasha.

Hmph, Akasha, which they thought the key to ultimate knowledge and power. Hmm, they are definitely right about that, but it is no use to him. He is considering whether to mess around with the  _war_ (more like a killing contest) or not. He is really bored right now and the idea of it sounds very appealing to him. The war had been on for about 4 times, each one of them had been unsuccessful due to many reasons with the latest one being corrupted by Angra Mainyu.

Yes, servant Avenger that was summoned by Einzberns in the Third one. They thought that he is an all-powerful dark god. Turns out he is nothing more than a martyr, the weakest servant in comparison to all other heroic spirits. The entity actually feels sympathy for the man. He is tortured to insanity by his own people over the foolish belief that he will be the scapegoat for all of their wrongdoings. How foolish all of them, the sins of a person is carried by no one but themselves, because in the end, they are the ones who did it on their own free will.

He will take care of the man later. The man deserves a life, a much better life.

 **"Oh well, why not? I'm feeling generous"** he finally decides. 

In what seems to be shorter than a second to normal people, he begins planning on how he should change the war to his own entertainment. Oh yes, he is going to make this version of Holy Grail war  ** _very_** different than the other versions of it.

* * *

 He is drifting inside of an endless darkness. He is aware of none but what is happening outside of the womb carrying him. He is aware that the time of his birth is near now, so close to his grasps. Yes, he can't wait to be born into the world, plunging humanity into destruction and endless chaos. With the excess mana from the previous war, the time for the next holy grail war has been reduced for 60 years to 10 years. The masters have been chosen and almost all of the servants have been summoned.

It's just a matter of time.

He suddenly feels like something is shifting. Is he being born? But the war hasn't started! Before he realises it, he feels himself falling towards something.

Thud!

"Uff" that stings his back a bit. Grasses under him acting as a soft pillow for his fall, minimising the impulsive force. Wait, he has a sense of self. How? Who? He didn't feel any presence near the grail before. Did the person somehow bypass it? His questions are overshadowed by other things. He is also beginning to aware of other things

He feels the wind caressing his body totally. He shudders in coldness.

He feels the lungs inside of his chest pumping in the air.

He can also listen to footsteps beside him. The sensation of his body being stiff like he just woke up from a sleep reaches his consciousness. Reacting to all the stimuli he just felt, he opens his eyes. He blinks a few time to adjust to the dim light of his surroundings. The sky is full of white dots.

Stars, he corrected himself.

Shifting his body, he rolls to his right, putting both of his hands to the ground, feeling the soft, green grass under his dark palms. Upon seeing them, he mesmerises his body. Slightly dark tan skin, lean muscular body, not a single imperfection on it. Not even the tattoos that had been etched on him by his villagers. Nothing is wrong, except the fact that he is naked, butt naked. He blushes a bit, the feeling of bashfulness feeling foreign to him. 

Lifting his head, he sees the light of the dusk illuminating the grass field around him, originating from the sun that is set between two tall mountains. The place is beautiful, he notes, filled with lush and beautiful life.

"How does it feel to be alive again?" he hears with his ears. Looking to where the voice came from, he looks at a teenage male human being. He seems to be an unassuming normal human being. Wearing entirely black attire consisting of a hoodie, a t-shirt, slacks and black and white sneakers to match his lean build, wavy black hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin. On the first glance, he may have mistaken the teen as a normal human being with a taste of dark colours. But something is really wrong about the teen.

He senses nothing from him, not even a small bit of prana. 

He is not to be treated lightly, his instinct screams to him. Favouring his guts, he decides to approach the teen carefully.

"Who are you?" untrusting dripping from his voice, his original voice. The teen deliberately shifts his mouth to make a frown. He watches the naked male in front of him with pity, he has gone through so much that he didn’t deserve. And what did he get in the end, lack of sense of justice, cynical and mocking personality along with untrusting people as his reward

"A bored person who is searching for entertainment and happiness of others" he answers the  _supposedly_ All the World’s Evil. The latter narrows his eyes in disbelief, still not convinced by the teen. He snorts with an amused smile on his face. Like what he just heard is a joke.

"Right, the happiness of others you say?” he mocks the teen.

“Why, because the world is filled with so much evil that it deserves to be hated, isn’t it?” he responds calmly towards the mock. The clothed teen looks at an unassuming stone near the two of them. It is not that tall and has a flat top, just nice for him to sit on.

“Yes, the world deserves to be hated. What is the point of you being kind in a world filled humans that care for no one but themselves, filled with so much evil?” Angra Mainyu eyes the mysterious teen sitting on top a medium sized smooth stone near them.

“Because the world also has hope, kindness and genuine care for others, Angra Mainyu. I know you will laugh when I say that after everything you had been through and I will not blame you for that. Inherently, humans are selfish, doing good because it makes us feel good. But I see no wrong in that as it is helping other people too. Not to mention, why I should change who I am for other people?” he asks the newly resurrected martyr. The latter laughs bitterly at the former’s remark.

“What makes you so sure that is true?” he questions the mysterious male in front of him. The teen smiles, with wisdom in his eyes Angra Mainyu notice. Like he had dealt with the situation before, experienced it and lived it.

It is a look that is alien to his appearance.

“If you have seen as much as I do, you will know that it is true despite how outlandish it sounds,” the teen answers with the wisdom that he had gathered over his lifetime. Sighing, the _youth_ snaps his fingers, conjuring a plain t-shirt, a slack, a boxer, socks and a converse shoe for Angra Mainyu to wear. He is not in the mood to see a naked person right now.

Getting the clothing that had fallen on his face off, he puts them on him, starting by sliding in the boxer and ending it with putting his right arm in the sleeve of his shirt.

“Well, I am here not just because of you actually” the teen starts a new topic in their conversation. His companion eyes him with a new curiosity in his eyes.

“I’m also here for a certain competition that you had been involved with in the past” the teen continues with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. His instinct tells him to be wary for whatever to come next.

* * *

 

A certain pompous blond king ( _former king really but he still considers himself as a king)_ is sitting in a park. The location is peaceful and quite from any other mongrels, giving him space to think. There are not many things that would make him to _even_ think seriously in a quiet space, but a recent factor has caused him to.

A great turbulence of energy had been detected week ago. It was very great, like a supernova that was visible in the sky despite being light years away. All the magi and beings related to magical and all of that feel the great albeit short burst of unknown energy. Even some of the machinery of normal humans detected the event.

Whatever or _whoever_ that cause it is for sure of possesses a prowess beyond than that of **the entire gods combine.** This is worth his worry. He is afraid that whatever that causes the event is going to be a future threat to his garden in the future. For a person like him, it is very unusual to be afraid, but if there is one thing he is absolutely sure of is that **_he_** , the strongest heroic spirit to ever exist, the first hero and their king has nowhere near enough power to even stand against the cause of the phenomenon.

Even with his continuously active noble phantasm, **Sha Nagba Imuru** , a noble phantasm that grants him nigh omniscience can’t figure out the mystery behind the event. Gilgamesh tightens his fingers in ire. He could not let this go on, he needs to solve the problem soon or not it will spell doom, to him and all there are on Earth.

But for now, he just expects the next war to be interesting.

Not that he knows what is going to happen next.

* * *

 

 **“HELLO, I’M 100% SURE THAT ALL OF YOU ARE LISTENING TO ME”** an unknown voice rings through the mind of every single master in the Fifth Holy Grail War. All of them, including the servants and people that are related to the war, are looking around to see where the speaker are or anything that can help him/her to speak to all of them.

The person had come to know that Saber had been summoned just now and decided that it is better to stop all of them from what they are doing with his announcement. The timing is just for shits and giggles, its fun to watch them helplessly look around trying to find him.

“Who the hell are you, and how did you get in my mind?” questions a certain unlucky lancer.

 **“NOT TIME FOR QUESTIONS YET LANCER, YOU CAN ASK THAT WHEN YOU SEE ME,”** replies the person, allowing everyone to listen to him replying to lancer.

 **“NOW, I’M SPEAKING TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE RELATED TO THE HOLY GRAIL, THE MASTERS, SERVANTS, THE OVERSEERS, SPECTATORS AND A CERTAIN ARROGANT BLOND ASS. THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL OF YOU”** everyone’s interest peaks up at this.

“What are you announcing, mongrel?” enquire Gilgamesh in his mind, sure that the person can listen to him.

 **“AS YOU ALL KNOW, THE HOLY GRAIL WAR IS A WAR BETWEEN SEVEN MASTERS AND SEVEN SERVANTS TO WIN THE HOLY GRAIL TO GET THEIR WISH. UNFORTUNATELY OR FORTUNATELY FOR ALL OF YOU, THIS WAR IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT, _VERY DIFFERENT_. FOR STARTERS, THERE WILL BE 14 MASTERS INSTEAD OF THE USUAL 7,” ** everyone (except Shirou since he doesn’t know shit) outrages when they heard the announcement.  Another seven servants and masters to fight against! It’s ridiculous!

 **“IT SEEMS OUTRAGEOUS, BUT THE WAR WILL BE CARRIED OUT WITH TWO FACTIONS, THE RED AND THE BLUE. ALL THE SERVANTS AND MASTERS ARE DIVIDED EQUALLY AND EACH PAIR IN A FACTION HAS TO COOPERATE, AFTER THE OPPOSITE FACTION IS DEFEATED, THEN THE WAR WILL CONTINUE ON BETWEEN THE SEVEN PAIR IN THE WINNING FACTION. ALL OF THE ORIGINAL MASTERS ARE THE RED FACTION WHILE THE NEW ONES ARE THE BLUE FACTION. SECOND OF ALL, THIS WAR AIN’T GOING TO HAPPEN IN FUYUKI CITY BUT RATHER A POCKET UNIVERSE OUTSIDE OF THE TIME STREAM ITSELF, SO DON’T WORRY ABOUT YOUR NORMAL LIFE AND CIVILIANS. MOREOVER, ALL OF THE SERVANTS ARE NO LONGER TIED TO THEIR CLASSES, MEANING THEY ARE FREE TO USE EVERY SINGLE ABILITY, WEAPONS, RIDES, KNOWLEDGE AND WISDOM THAT THEY HAD WHEN THEY ARE ALIVE, HOORAY. THIRDLY, THE OVERSEERS ARE GOING TO BE TAKEN BY ANOTHER CLASS KNOWN AS RULER CLASS, A NEUTRAL PARTY THAT WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE WAR IS GOING SMOOTH. IF YOU ARE GOING TO CHEAT, LIKE A CERTAIN WOMAN WITH ELF EARS, YOU ARE GOING TO BE ELIMINATED _INSTANTLY_ ” **the unknown person announces. He can _see/hear/detect/feel the_ reactions coming from the participants, most of it are shock, anger and denial to work with each other and also some eagerness.

 **“FINALLY, YOUR PRICE WOULDN’T BE THE HOLY GRAIL”** he continues. He winces when everyone starts to outrage again, calm the hell down he isn't finished yet!

”What do you mean it’s not going to be the Holy Grail, then what are we fighting for in the first place?!” shouts Rin in anger, too angry to just speaks it in her head.

 **“THE HOLY GRAIL WAS COMPROMISED IN THE LAST WAR, TWISTING THE WISHES OF THE WINNER TO CAUSE ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION. THE FIRE OF FUYUKI CITY WAS THE RESULT OF A MASTER TRYING TO DESTROY THE GRAIL WHEN HE KNOWS THAT IT WAS TAINTED.”** Shirou widens his eyes when he hears that. The Fuyuki Fire, the one that causes him to lose his original parents and his memories are caused by some tournament for a wish-granting machine?

Unknown to him though, Saber is tightening her fingers. She still remembers when her previous master orders her with all of his command seals to just destroy the grail. Not only she didn’t get her wish, but it also caused a great destruction.

 **“IN SUBSTITUTE, ANOTHER WISH GRANTING OBJECT WHICH IS GUARANTEED TO ANSWER YOUR REQUEST WITHOUT ANY CATCHES AND LIKE HOW YOU WANT IT TO BE IS GOING TO REPLACE IT. PLEASE, LOOK ABOVE ALL OF YOU,”** looking up to the sky, not one of them are spared from shock.

Up in the sky, a ginormous sphere of blue is visible. Entrapped by a ring, it has a luminous blue-white core, caged by a sphere made of numerous black lines that shape hexagons. Everyone is mesmerised by the presence, they can taste the power radiating from the very sphere itself, the construct that is beyond anyone’s capabilities to replicate.

 **“ONLY ALL OF YOU ARE SEEING IT. STAND ON TOP THE RING AND NAME YOUR WISH. THE SPHERE OF THE BEYOND SHALL GRANTS WISHES FROM SMALL ONES TO EVEN THE ONES THAT ARE BEYOND THE UNIVERSES. SO GET YOURSELF READY IN SEVEN DAYS FOR THE BIGGEST FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE, KILLINGS OR ANY ACTIVITIES THAT CAUSES HARM TO ANYONE ARE RESTRICTED AND SHALL BE PUNISH SEVERLY. FOR FUTURE REFERENCES JUST CALL ME KURAI, THE ONE THAT ATTRIBUTES TO THE TURBULENCE LAST WEEK. THAT IS ALL”** Kurai finishes his announcement.  Overseeing the reactions of everyone, he smiles in amusement before turning to look at his companion.

“Did you really have to do all that?” sneers Angra Mainyu at him. Paying attention to him, Kurai shrugs in response, making Angra snorts on his antiques. They may have only known each other for a week but they are going along really great in Kurai’s opinion. But it will still take sometimes to get Angra to be comfortable an open up to him.

“You have chosen the other masters and their servants yet?” Kurai shakes his head, implying negative.

“I do have a few in mind, want to choose some for your own and make the obstacles?” he invites Angra. The said person smiles maliciously, planning things in his head that will surely entertain him.

 

 

 


End file.
